1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to convertible tables or tables with modesty panels.
2. Related Art
Some tables are configured to have a folding modesty panel. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,850. Other types of tables have a folding leaf. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,358,174; 4,446,796; and 4,750,432.
The moving leaf or modesty panel can create a pinch point in which a user's fingers or other objects can become caught and injured or damaged as the leaf or panel pivots.